


Reasons Not To Kiss Her

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yugotalia
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Kissing, Romantic Fluff, non romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: Seeing her smile means more to him than anything else in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series of different ways to show love. Characters and ships to be added with each chapter.

 

_ (1)her smile means more than anything in world _

_ Her  _ smile is soft, her voice firm and her eyes are on him. Unblinking. Šćepan Petrović doesn’t know what to do or think, he never does. At least, not with her. He always has a come back for everyone else, but when it comes to Tatjana Janeska, everything goes out the window. It’s like anything he says rolls right off of her.

 

Šćepan doesn’t  _ want _ to, but he finds himself wanting to see her happy. He finds himself longing to see her excitement. “Fine.” He huffs. “I’ll do them.”

 

Tatjana’s smile grows bigger and she throws her arms around him. “Oh thank you, Šćepan! You’re the best!” He doesn’t like how loud she is, but he likes that she’s happy.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles as he gently pushes her away. “Don’t tell the others.”

 

She makes a zipping motion on her lips with her fingers. “Secret’s safe with me.” Tatjana’s hand grazes against his arm for a moment, and she hesitates on hugging him again. She’d forgotten he hates to be touched, but she  _ really _ didn’t want to do her chores and instead, wanted to go out. So instead, Tatjana stands up on her tippy toes and gives him a little kiss on the cheek.

 

When she walks away, Šćepan is touching where she had kissed. It tingles, and his heart is pounding in his chest. Maybe someday, he’ll decide to actually kiss her.


	2. Home

_ 2 (he makes you feel at home) _

 

Alfred slumbers next to him, chest slowly rising and falling and mouth agape. He’s snoring softly, and in the still, silent night, it’s comforting to the ever sleepless Ivan. He rolls over onto his side and trails his fingers along freckle dusted skin.

Despite his lingering homesickness, Ivan had has nowhere else he’d rather be. Alfred  _ is _ home, Alfred brings warmth to his cold skin and lights up the room with one of his winning smiles.

Alfred’s snore turns into a snort as he wakes up, and rolls over to peer at Ivan. “Wha…?” he asks, somewhere between being awake and dreaming.

“Go back to sleep,  _ Fedya. _ ” Ivan whispers as he trails his fingers along his neck.

Alfred groans a little. “That tickles,” he mumbles. However, he’s back asleep within seconds. This time he’s closer to and facing Ivan.

Ivan moves a little closer, and gingerly presses his lips against Alfred’s. He lingers, but eventually pulls back. He wraps his arm around him, and buries his face in Alfred’s hair.

He’d rather be nowhere else.


	3. Promises

_ 3) some promises aren’t meant to be fulfilled _

 

“I promise I’ll be back soon.” England says as he knees down and presses a kiss to America’s forehead.

 

America stands, small and teary eyed as he grips the flowers in his hands. England  _ always _ leaves him, it’s a short hello and a long goodbye. “Don’t leave!” The little boy begs as he throws his arms around the Englishman’s waist and clings tightly.

 

“Now, now, chin up, lad. It’ll only be for a few months.” England says, as he gently unhooks the child from himself. He pats America on the head. “I promise.”

 

“You said that last time, and were gone for a year.” America protests. He doesn’t want to be left alone in that big house with only the care of the servants. While they’re nice, they’re just not as fun. His brother lives up North somewhere, so he can’t go and play with him whenever he wants and the other children avoid him for some reason.

 

“Yes, well, I had some attending to. Now, I have to board. Please, behave yourself while I’m gone. I don’t want any letters of complaints.”

 

The last thing England sees is America reaching out for him.


End file.
